


A different approach

by tomoewantsdolls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: When gentle nudges don't work...





	A different approach

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks dracoismytrashson for the beta! (any remaining mistake is my fault and mine alone)

“If the two idiots don't figure it out and the gentle nudges don't work, you need a different approach.”

“What do you mean?”

“Leave it to me.”

“Charlie…”

\--

Draco turned to greet the new customer and frowned when he saw a redheaded Weasley in his shop.

“Hi, I want to buy that custom salve you make. Harry says it’s miraculous. He also said that you are handsome, but you are actually gorgeous. By the way, call me Charlie.”

Draco blinked, overwhelmed, pondering the risks of shaking the offered hand.

“I don't... What? I… I don't think he would say…”

“Oh, look, why don't you ask him?” Potter entered the shop and looked as confused at the sight of this Weasley bloke as Draco felt, but he hadn’t a chance to speak. “Oh, look at you! I haven't see you in your uniform before. Doesn't he look dashing?”

“Charlie, you should stop socialising only with vampires, your vocabulary is out of date. Nobody says dashing anymore.” Potter blushed.

“Well, he does, right?” Charlie asked, looking at Draco.

“R-right.”

“Well, off you go.” Charlie turned to leave, apparently forgetting about his purchase, muttering low enough for Draco not to hear it: _don’t ruin it_.

Draco tried to process what had just happened, but his brain seemed stuck on one fact.

“So… do you think I'm... handsome?”

“Erm… no, well, I mean, I actually said attractive, but… yes, that too.”

“Oh.”

“Do you… do you have the salve I ordered? And the regeneration draught?”

“Yes, let me see…” Draco inspected the shelves, trying to distinguish one potion from the other and picking random phials for the sake of pretending he knew what he was doing. He didn’t want to misinterpret the situation but… How was he supposed to behave?

“For fucks sake. Look, like this.”

Charlie came out of nowhere and pushed Potter against the shelves with more force than necessary, kissing him thoroughly, his lean form diminished by the hefty Weasley. Draco lost his grip on the phials and they smattered on the floor, the burn the mixed potions created on the wood going unnoticed, unlike the disheveled state of the saviour of the wizarding world. Draco wondered when Potter had gotten his Auror robes' buttons undone, because Draco sweared to Merlin that he hadn't blinked.

An instant later Charlie turned to him and leaned on the shelving, bracing himself. Draco felt trapped. He hold his breath but the assault didn't come, instead Charlie put his hands on either side of Draco's face, caressing his cheekbones. The kiss, when it came, was feather-light and made his knees wobble. When it ended, he was dizzy and the look Potter gave him (tousled, lips still swollen and red) made him shiver.

\---

“So?”

“I… may have miscalculated.”

“How's so?”

“Now we’re in a relationship.”

“Who?”

“The three of us.”

“Well, that's... a different approach indeed.”


End file.
